Rey
|-|The Force Awakens= |-|The Last Jedi= |-|The Rise of Skywalker= Summary Rey Palpatine 'is a human female scavenger who discovered her latent Force-sensitivity while on a quest to find the legendary Jedi Master Luke Skywalker and bring a new hope to a galaxy on the brink of war. She is one of the new characters of the series, and is the main protagonist of the sequel films, having debuted in Episode Vll: The Force Awakens. Powers and Stats 'Tier: 9-A naturally. 9-A with NN-14. Unknown with Force powers | High 7-C | At least High 7-C, at least 6-C with spirits of dead Jedi Name: Rey Skywalker (originally Rey Palpatine) Origin: Star Wars Gender: Female Age: Around 19 to 20 years Classification: Human, Scavenger (formerly), member of Leia Organa's Resistance against the First Order, Jedi in training (formerly), Jedi Master (Episode IX) Powers and Abilities: Peak Human to Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Capable fighter with a variety of weapons (lightsaber, quarterstaff, blasters, etc), capable pilot with any spacecraft (including even the famous Millennium Falcon), is able to use the Force and utilize several abilities such as Precognition, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Mind Manipulation, and Psychometry, Elemental Manipulation (In the form of Force Lightning), Healing Attack Potency: Small Building level naturally (At least as strong as Finn as proven by the fact that she could quickly overpower him). Small Building level with NN-14 (Heavy blaster pistols pack this kind of firepower per shot). Unknown with Force powers (After embracing the power of the Force, was able to duel and defeat Kylo Ren while he was severely wounded and weakened in the Force after murdering his father). Should be able to cut characters/armors with durability similar to that of General Grievous and the AT-AT walker with Luke's lightsaber | Large Town level (Luke Skywalker described her power as so immense and raw that it scared him and reminded him of Ben Solo, previously his student, who had a similar connection to the Force; this was proven somewhat correct when Rey stalemated Kylo Ren in a telekinetic Force struggle for Anakin Skywalker's lightsaber in their second confrontation, leading to the lightsaber being broken in half) | At least Large Town level (More powerful than before. Accidentally destroyed a First Order Transport, which is larger and more durable than a Maxillipede shuttle), at least Island level with spirits of dead Jedi (Was aided by the spirits of many dead Jedis, including Luke Skywalker, his father Anakin, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Yoda, Qui-Gon Jinn, Ahsoka Tano, Mace Windu, Luminara Unduli, Aayla Secura, Kanan Jarrus, and Adi Gallia, to the point where she blocked and deflected Darth Sidious' Force Lightning at him, destroying him). Can cut those with durability similar to General Grievous and AT-AT with her lightsaber Speed: Peak Human naturally. Likely Subsonic movement via Force Speed with Massively Hypersonic combat speeds and reactions augmented by precognition (Was able to duel and overpower Kylo Ren while he was severely wounded and weakened in the Force after murdering his father) | Subsonic movement speeds with Force Speed, Massively Hypersonic combat speeds and reactions augmented by precognition (Comparable to Kylo Ren) | At least Massively Hypersonic combat speeds and reactions augmented by precognition (Blocked Darth Sidious' lightning after firing. Can easily deflect blaster bolts). Lifting Strength: Peak Human naturally. Likely Superhuman with Force Amplification. Class M with telekinesis (Lifted a great deal of rock towards the end of the Battle of Crait. Should scale to Kylo Ren) Striking Strength: Small Building Class naturally. Unknown with Force Amplification | Large Town Class with Force amplification | At least Large Town level with Force Amplification Durability: Small Building level naturally (Took a blaster pistol shot to the right shoulder and, although injured, her right arm was still functional). Unknown with Force Amplification | Small Building level naturally. Large Town level with Force amplification | At least Large Town level with Force Amplification Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range with quarterstaff and lightsaber. Dozens of metres with an NN-14 blaster pistol. Standard Equipment: Her quarterstaff, NN-14 Blaster (given to her by Han Solo), a lightsaber once owned by the late Anakin Skywalker and his son Luke Skywalker, Her own Yellow-Bladed Lightsaber Intelligence: Throughout the movie, Rey has been shown to be of great intelligence. She has lived almost her entire life living on the Junkfields of Jakku, where she had honed her skills in survival in addition to having stayed in peak-physical condition, traverse various downed star cruisers and other pieces of war tech, and even learning languages of other beings such as that of Chewbacca's and BB-8's. Rey has also been shown to be an amazing mechanic of sorts, knowing the in's and out's of how machinery works and has displayed an understanding of even the Millennium Falcon itself, making her skills rival that of Han Solo. After having encountered Luke's Skywalker's lightsaber, Rey has also potential in the Force. Despite not having been trained in its power after having them awakened, she was capable of resisting Kylo's attempt to probe her mind to the point of being able to use it and against him and exploit his own fears. She was also able to use yet another force technique by mind-tricking a stormtrooper into unshackling her restraints after only a few tries. Towards the end of the movie, Rey's skill and power over the force grew considerably, being able to out force Kylo Ren when they were going for Luke's lightsaber and being able to repel his attacks during their battle. Weaknesses: Is not fully trained in the use of the Force or the Lightsaber, as she is just getting used to using them. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Telekinesis:' Rey utilizes Telekinesis either as offensive or defense. Her power is shown to be stronger than Kylo Ren's, as she could pry Luke's Lightsaber out of his own telekinetic grip when he tried to summon it to his hand, causing it to fly past him and into hers instead. *'Mind Trick:' Rey utilizes Mind Tricks, to control the minds of other sentient beings, however, it does not work on individuals with a strong will. It took her three tries to master it. *'Mind probe:' Rey utilizes mind probe to sift through the thoughts of a sentient being. She was able to resist Kylo Ren's attempt to probe her mind for the map to Luke Skywalker's location and even turned his attack back on him to discover his own fears of inadequacy in the shadow of Darth Vader. *'Force vision:' Rey utilizes Force vision, to have visions of the past, the present, and the future; however, like all force users, her visions are not always clear or sometimes has visions even when she is not utilizing this power at will. *'Force sense:' Rey utilizes Force sense, to sense another sentient being's emotions, the future, ripples in the Force caused by momentous or traumatic events, or impending danger and the presence of the dark side. She learned this when Ren attempted to use it against her. *'Battle Meditation:' Rey utilized Battle Mediation, allowing her to renew her morale, stamina, and overall battle prowess. This allowed her to defeat the more skilled, yet injured, Kylo Ren in battle by meditating on the Force as Maz Kanata taught her. Key: The Force Awakens | The Last Jedi | The Rise of Skywalker Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Star Wars Category:Movie Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Mind Users Category:Telepaths Category:Staff Users Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Good Characters Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Psychometry Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Heroes Category:Pilots Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6